


Reality

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, High School, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, young pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Ford was all for kisses with Stanley. His lips were horribly chapped but they were always warm and inviting. He loved Stan's surprise kisses whether they were early in the morning or late in the evening when Ford was studying a formula and Stan was coming back from a midnight bathroom trip. </p>
<p>Those were normal circumstances. This wasn't a normal circumstance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write fluffy stuff   
> For now you get more kinks and not quite sex   
> This is kind of a companion/sequelish piece to Fantasy but you don't need to read that to get this

It started with a kiss. 

Normally, Ford was all for kisses with Stanley. His lips were horribly chapped but they were always warm and inviting. He loved Stan's surprise kisses whether they were early in the morning or late in the evening when Ford was studying a formula and Stan was coming back from a midnight bathroom trip. 

Those were normal circumstances. This wasn't a normal circumstance.

Stan was kissing him. It was chaste, lips barely even moving or parted, but it was still obvious they were kissing. In public. Where people could see if they just stumbled around the school hall's corner. Everybody knew the Pines twins, would instantly recognize them and see they were _kissing_ and — 

And Stanford Pines was extremely ashamed to admit that the idea had adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

It had happened before, when he'd been under the impression that him and Stan weren't alone in the house during their activities. The consequences of being seen by their parents or peers was unappealing, too dangerous to even joke about as far as he was concerned, but the idea of being _caught_ , of his brother getting worked up because someone had seen them together, had seen Ford in his arguably most vulnerable state and exerting copious amounts of dominance — it was enough for him to let out a moan, the softest one he'd ever heard spill from his lips. 

Stan chuckled against those lips, "Penny for your thoughts, Poindexter?" 

"You don't have a penny to give." 

"Let me in on the details anyway? I got other payment methods." His eyebrows made a suggestive motion and it was Ford's turn to laugh. He was baffled by how Stan could so easily change him from frantically worried brother to relaxed and content lover. 

"No, Stanley. We have to get to class." 

His brother snorted at that, obviously not worried. "You aren't missing anything. Come on, Sixer, tell me." He bent his head and peppered Ford's neck with kisses. That adrenaline spike returned. This hallway was underused, perfect for couples who wanted alone time. The chances of anyone coming this way, especially with the bell signaling the start of class now, were slim. 

"If we hurry, we can still get away with the bathroom excuse." Ford began to pull away but Stan wasn't having it. He nipped at Ford's neck, gripping his upper arms and pressing him back against the hallway wall. He hadn't been particularly forceful but he was nowhere near gentle. Heat pooled to Ford's face and, embarrassingly, to his groin. 

Where he now realized he was painfully aroused. 

Stan flashed him a feral grin, "I don't think you'd want to walk into class looking like this. What's got you so riled up? Another fantasy maybe?" His mouth was back on Ford's neck, teeth tugging at his skin and tongue soothing the irritation away. 

"Ah, m-maybe." 

"Why don't I take care of that for you?" His hand cupped the front of Ford's pants, massaging the length through the layers of fabric. A groan filled the air, Ford's head tilting back and bumping into the wall. Stan didn't let up, hand and mouth continuing to rouse his brother up. 

"Someone-Someone might see." 

Stan laughs at that. His mouth finds Ford's ear, and he shudders as teeth tug on the lobe. "I'd say you'd want that. You want someone to walk down here, don't you? After all the hiding and sneaking around, you want someone seeing you all flustered and broken from _my_ touch." 

When did his brother get so — so — he could barely think of a word to finish his sentence with. Stan had rendered him speechless to the very core of his being. 

"Think I hear someone now," There was shuffling, and it took a moment for Ford to realize it was just Stan undoing his pants. His twin laughed seeing that he'd fallen for the trick before dropping to his knees. 

The kisses he could have explained with a decent chance of success, especially the neck ones. He knew Stan could muster up some tears to make a convincing "I'm just comforting my brother" scene. 

He would never in a million years be able to explain why Stan's lips were around his very obvious erection. 

Stan's hands were heavy on his hips and he was making the most obscene sounds as he sucked at the tip of Ford's length and they _echoed_ so loudly in the empty hall. They were going to get caught, someone was going to be wandering the halls, skipping class or getting lost and they were going to walk around the corners and just freeze once they saw what the twins were doing. 

He hated himself so much for loving the idea. He hated that despite all the risks and danger, he was still enjoying this, still trying to moan passed the game he'd shoved into his mouth, still trying to push farther into Stan's mouth, his free hand in his brother's hair, tugging at him, urging him to do more, more, _more, Stanley, please_. 

Stan did not disappoint. He sucked a few more times, taking more and more of his twin into his mouth until Ford feels the back of Stan's throat, and he couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He was vaguely aware that he's still making noises, still thinking about how _someone's going to hear him, going to **see** them, oh God — _

Stan swallowed around his dick and that was the end of that. Ford bit his hand so hard he was sure he'd bruise if not break skin and bleed as he came, his vision swimming and his eyes rolling back and he's probably choking Stan, oh God, he has to let go of his hair. 

He does cough a little when he pulls away, wiping the spit and come from his lips on his shirt. It makes a stain that Ford really wish he could make a face at but he's honestly too blissed out. And surprised. He's really surprised. He's surprised that Stan could take that much into his mouth, he's surprised they weren't found out and he's a little surprised that he's pulled away from the hallway wall before his clothes are pit back in their proper places. 

Ford looks down at Stan in time to see him tucking himself back in his own clothes. He looks behind him and sees the wall dripping with fluid. Thankfully there's none on his pants. 

"Come on, let's go!" Stan pulls at his arm, laugh echoing in the halls as Ford dumbly follows him. 

Later that evening, when they're holed up in their room, Ford decides to bring up their encounter.

"Stanley?" 

"Yu-huh?"

"How did you, um, know I..." he chewed at his lip, tapping his pencil against his notebook, "I liked all-all that? Earlier, I mean." 

His twin flashed him a grin, "I know everything you like, Sixer." 

Ford groaned, exasperated. 

"And because you were practically pulsing in your pants when you mentioned someone seeing." 

"You're kidding." 

"Wanna find out?" 

As much as Ford wanted to say no, as much as he wanted to turn his back to his brother, he was a little curious. 

"You can make an experiment out of it," His brother cooed from the bed. 

"You're insufferable." 

"I love you too, Poindexter."

**Author's Note:**

> You know they do it again don't even pretend XD


End file.
